Who will win the fight? Amuto
by Minako Ann15
Summary: sequel of Trouble in One Night. Amu meets her friend Minako and wanted to play pranks at Ikuto but Minako had a another prank...Will Minako plan to matchmaking Amu and Ikuto work? Or will it turn to the worst? Please read and review :D
1. Chapter 1

**Minako : Amu…I couldn't believe I loss to you!**

**Amu : Haha so… your promise?**

**Minako : *roll eyes***

**Ikuto : What promise?**

**Amu : Nothing… *grin***

**Minako : So this is a sequel of Trouble in One Night I think… *yawn* **

**Suu : Get some sleep desu..**

**Minako : I can't! There's a pile of paperwork or homework in front of me…*sleeps***

**Dia : I'm sure she will get scolded by her teacher…**

**Ran : Minako didn't own shugo chara if she owns it we will be in disaster…**

**Minako : *wakes up* I HEAR THAT!**

**This is a sequel of Trouble in One Night I cannot chose to make this a chapter story or one shot so please vote? The title is Who will win the fight? Amuto **

"**He is going to pay me for that night!" Amu said in anger.**

"**Don't be angry Amu desu…"Suu tried to calm her down.**

"**What!? He met my parents and said to my MOM I'm her girlfriend and leave my dad stare in horror and…" Amu began to babbling **

"**Why don't you have a sweet revenge then Amu?" A voice came behind her.**

" **Oh my god Minako?" Amu stares at the person.**

"**Who else?" Minako said. She was Amu's friend at her previous school. "I just move here and you still haven't change I guess"**

"**So…you hearing me aren't you!?" Amu said to her friend.**

"**Sort of…and I see you have a chara I mean three chara"Minako stared calmly at Amu's chara.**

"**What...you have one?" Amu asked Minako.**

"**Yup…her name is Tricia" A chara with a blue shirt and a blue book pin and a tomboyish look pop out. Wait he is a boy chara.**

"**I can't believe it! You have a chara?"Amu said in disbelieves.**

"**Yah…..I can't tell you that time...you had no chara..."Minako said. "So who is the lucky guy?"**

"**Huh!?You mean Ikuto?" Amu said.**

"**Oh his name is that?" Minako smirked.**

"**You will look like a guy if your hair is short" Amu sighed.**

"**Whatever…so what happen between you and the guy?" Minako asked Amu.**

**Amu told her the story that happens in the night and….**

"**HAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD HAHAHAHAHAHA" Minako totally laughing at Amu.**

"**Yah laugh all you want…." Amu said to her friend.**

"**I got a good idea for revenge you know" Minako said. "I don't think you want to hear it"**

"**I want too!" Amu shouts at Minako for she knew Minako have many great pranks. **

"**Okay hears this…." Minako whispered to Amu. **

**------a few hours later at Amu's house----**

"**I'm not sure it will work…" Amu talks to herself.**

"**What will work Amu?" A husky voice greets her and makes her startle.**

"**Ikuto w-why are you HERE!?" Amu screaming at him.**

"**I want to visit my little strawberry…can't I?" Ikuto said. Leaving Amu blush furiously.**

"**Who is that Amu Chan?" A boy with raven hair suddenly appears and looked rather confused.**

**Ikuto widened his eyes.**_** Who is he?**_** He thought.**

"**Who are you? Hi! My name is Komizu…I'm Amu's ex boy friend" He said with an innocent smile.**

"**WH-What!?" Ikuto shout. It's not like him to do that!**

"**What…what?" Komizu looked confused and smirked then he put his arms around Amu's waist. Amu looks cool when he does that.**

"**What the hell are you doing!?" Ikuto shout at Kumizo.**

"**Amu you waist is better than the last time I do this to you" Kumizo said with a seductive voice.**

"**Really?" Amu said to Kumizo and stared at him seductively.**

"**Let go of her!!!!!!" Ikuto said as he pulls Kumizo away from Amu.**

"**Amu…" Kumizo said as he laughs. "You find the right guy!"**

**Then Kumizo became a girl!? Oh he is Minako actually….**

"**Hi my name is Minako…Amu's friend before she moves here!"Minako introduced herself to Ikuto. "And I have presents for you!"**

**Minako threw a catnip at Amu and Ikuto suddenly chara change and looked at the catnip that stick at Amu. He began to lick it slowly while Amu…**

"**Minako!!!!!! This is not THE PLAN!!!!" Amu screaming at the top of her lungs.**

"**Sorry Amu is fun to play pranks to Ikuto but its FUNNIER to play pranks to BOTH OF YOU jaa~" Minako said and chara change with Tricia .They gone like the wind leaving Amu's soul comes and Ikuto that just realized what he do to his Amu blushing.**

"**What a fun day I had Tricia! But I have to make these idiots realized their feelings right?"Minako said to her chara.**

"**I think yes Minako…" Tricia said as she lies on the roof with Minako.**

**Minako: Yes please vote if I had to do chaps or just make this one shot!**

**Amu: You betrayed me!**

**Minako: Huh! *looks at the contract papers*….I'm not see!?**

**Amu: W-what!? Who the heck change it?**

**Brown: Hmmm….Who!?**

**Minako: Hehe don't know…**

**Ikuto: Hey do you have catn-**

**Minako: *throws catnip at Amu * there…..**

**Amu: Minaaaako!**

**Minako and Tricia: Please vote and review and read *chara change* OR I'LL K-**

**Brown: *Knocks Minako out***


	2. Showtime!

**Minako : x3 hehehehehe**

**Amu : She is scary!**

**Minako : OHHHHH I LOVE TIS WORLD :D **

**Ikuto : errrrrrr O.O**

**Minako : please read =D….**

**Tricia : *drag minako out* she didn't own shugo chara and she own me **

**Its show time**

**Minako walked with Tricia and sighed.**

"**Dude so boring here…" Minako said.**

"**Talk to my blank head dude" Tricia answered rudely.**

"**I…..Need….to….tease…SOMEBODY!!!" Minako shouts at Tricia. Then she saw a pink haired girl walk past a shop nearby.**

"**Oh god…thank you…you bring the victim to me" Minako said as she smirk.**

"**Erm Minako? You luckier than that" Tricia said as she points towards a cat boy sleeping on a tree. Minako makes fake anime tears and said. "I'm so lucky yess!!!!"**

**--------- In the shop-----------**

**Amu as usual, goes to shopping with her charas. She is rather lonely when someone pushes her and shouts "BOO" at her. Amu fall and widened her eyes rather shocked. Then she gets angry and scolds the person that pushes her.**

"**MINAKO!!!For a thousand times since I know you! STOP DOING THAT" **

"**What!? Amu….you broke my heart…waaaa" Minako cried and ran out of the shop.**

"**Amu…desu...you mean!" Suu said.**

"**Amu mean mean mean!!!" Ran scolds Amu.**

"**I don't know what to say..." Miki sighed.**

"**Wait…WHAT!? But but but….she nev..." Amu stuttered and shocked at the same time.**

"**Apology desu…" Suu said.**

"**Fine….." Amu sighed and goes to Minako that is crying under a tree.**

"**Minako I'm sorry…" Amu apologize then suddenly Minako grins and chara change.**

"**I'm sorry for this Amu!!" Minako shouts and shake the tree.**

"**What!? Huh aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" Amu face becomes red as a shocked Ikuto awakened from sleep fall on her.**

"**Perfect!" Minako said as she takes a photo out of it.**

"**I KNEW IT MINAKO YOU UP TO SOMETHING FISHY!!" Amu as usual shouts at Minako.**

"**Amu….do you love me so much that you don't want to it goes of me?" Ikuto who is silenced just now had spoken.**

"**What!? It is you that is on top of me!!" Amu push Ikuto but he is too heavy to push up.**

"**OHHH look at the time!!! Its dinner!! Bye you all!" Minako said as she run to who cares where?**

"**What!??? It's just 2.00pm and she says Dinner!!!!!?Minako! Come Back Here!!!" Amu shouts at her friend that had disappear in a blink.**

"**Hinamori san..?" A blonde boy looked confused seeing Ikuto is on top of Amu.**

"**Oh my god…." Amu looked rather shocked.**

**To be continued…**

**Brown : Me as Minako friend will say that she had gone to do a medical checkup…**

**Amu : She sick!?**

**Ikuto : I know it….**

**Brown : Who cares?**

**Tricia : Nobody….? Please read and review….I'm lonely!!!!!**


	3. Mission no 1

**Minako: Hey!!!Long time no see guys! By the way I bought you all some souvenirs?**

**Everyone : EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?**

**Minako: What!? I only bought something for Amu though…**

**Everyone except Amu: …….what?**

**Minako: *ignored them* Hey Amu I bought you something cute…here it is…*take a cute kitten and give it to Amu***

**Amu: HUH!? You buy it?**

**Minako: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…..*whisper* actually I picked it up……**

**Amu: What!?**

**Minako: Nothing! Let's get on the story….aaaaaaaaah this thing I buy will really work for….*takes out machine gun* forcing people to DO THE DISCLAIMER MUAHAHAHA!!!**

**Ikuto: ….. She will never change…..Minako didn't own Shugo Chara Peach-pit owns it!**

**Chapter 3- Mission 1 = make Amu falls for Ikuto!  
**

**"Hinamori san..?" A blonde boy looked confused seeing Ikuto is on top of Amu.**

**"Oh my god…." Amu looked rather shocked.**

**"Hinamori san? Why this thieving feline is ON TOP OF YOU!?" Tadase screeched at the word 'thieving feline'**

**"ERR…uhhhh…hmmmm" Amu is stuttering and didn't know the right word to answer Tadase's question.**

**"Yo, kiddy King! You only disturbing this moment of us you know…" Ikuto said in a fake annoyed voice.**

**"WHY YOU……" Tadase is angry by Ikuto's response to him but before he got really angry and attacked Ikuto a voice came from behind him.**

**"Hey are you Tadase" It is Minako who really looked pissed because her plans spoiled a bit.**

**"Yeah?" Tadase answered her.**

**"Got someone by the name….errrr*remembering some of the guardian's name* Nagi-Nagihiko wants to meet you at the park…" Minako said as she walks away calmly while in her head is…._WHAT!?HOW THE HECK I KNEW THAT NAME!?OOHHH AMU TELLS ME…HAHA at least he didn't spoiled the moment well before I take a picture of it…_**

**"I think I need to go…maybe it is important…"Tadase said as he looks rather confused. "Hinamori san…can you explain what happened tomorrow?"**

**"Huh? Y-yeah?" Amu said rather nervous about what just happened just now.**

**Tadase leaves as he didn't realize……he left them still in that position.**

**"Amu….I didn't know…you REALLY LOVE THIS POSITION!" Ikuto said and smirked at Amu.**

**"EH!? WHAT!? NO! LET GO OF ME!" Amu said as she pushed Ikuto away from her.**

**"Awwww….I wish we will be in that position longer Amu Chan…" Ikuto said as he chuckled.**

**"w-what amu chan!!!!" Amu froze as she said that.**

**"Yo ikuto….is this cute girl your girlfriend? If not may I take her?" A cheerful husky type voice greets them from behind.**

**"NO! SHE IS MINE! DON'T DARE TO TOUCH HER KYO!!!" Ikuto said, annoyed by his classmates Kyo. (Yay a new character…)**

**"Haha you're jealous I see….suspicious…hehe…by the way missy I am kyoya hiroto call me kyo okay?" Kyo said as he kisses Amu's hand.**

**Amu blush a deep shade of red on her cheek (whatever they call that…) "err…I'm Hi-hinamori A-Amu…" Amu introduced herself.**

**"Hey you! You're blocking my way to get some pictures of the sweet memories of Hinamori Amu with Tsukiyomi Ikuto and they might show the picture to their cute children in the future AND DO YOU KNOW THAT IS IMPORTANT!!!?" Minako suddenly came with an 'I'm pissed now' looks.**

**"Hey Ikuto…may you introduce this super noisy girl?" Kyo said with as he chuckled.**

**"Minako Anenokoji…MY STRAWBERRY KITTEN friend…" Ikuto said as he smirked when he sees Amu blushing red as tomato or strawberries when he called her 'strawberry kitten'.**

**"Whatever you ruined my mood…" Minako said as she walks away when suddenly Kyo grab her and said " May you have a little date with me?"**

**Minako blush a bit and said…. "I RATHER DATE A SHOE THAN DATING YOU!!" and she stomped away angrily…erm maybe aggressively?**

**"Interesting girl…" Kyo said and he walks away with a mysterious smile on his lips.**

**"So…Amu…here we are left alone…again huh?" Ikuto said as he smirks.**

**"I'm gonna go!! I rather date a....a….a….neko than left alone with you!!" Amu shouts at Ikuto.**

**"But I'm a neko Amu…." Ikuto smirk again. "Here…it's dark now…I'll send you home okay?"**

**"Err…." Amu began thinking. _It is really dark…._ "Okay but DON'T DO ANYTHING TO ME PERVERTED NEKO COSPLAY GUY"**

**"I won't" Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Well maybe not in this few months…." He whispered.**

**"WHAT!?" Amu screamed and looks frightened.**

**"You're so fun to tease…" Ikuto laughed…. A genuine laugh…**

**_Uhhhh I think I'm falling for him now….damn it!_ Amu began to blush as she talking in her mind.**

**"Thinking some perverted things kiddo?" Ikuto asked as he smirks.**

**"N-no! I am NOT a kid!!!" Amu shouts at Ikuto.**

**"Jeez…you may make me deaf Amu…" Ikuto sighed.**

**"Whatever…." Amu blushed a little.**

**"Anyway Amu…I need to tell you something" Ikuto said as he stopped walking.**

**"What!?" Amu began to feel suspicious and stop walking too.**

**"We….we……" Ikuto looks serious.**

**"What!?" Amu is nervous now.**

**"We just reached your house..." Ikuto said then he chuckled because of Amu's nervousness.**

**"Ohhh….okay…uhh…see ya later…." Amu said but her body doesn't want to go inside her house.**

**"Bye" Ikuto gave her a smile that can melt any fan girls outside my house… (Minako: AAAAAAH MY HOUSE!!!)**

**Amu blushed and goes inside her house. She goes to her room and then slammed herself on her bed.**

**"I THINK I'M FALLING TO IKUTO!!!!" She screamed in her room. (By the way her chara is with Minako…at the balcony)**

**Minako who was fooling around at the balcony hear this, smiled and said "I already knew it….from the start!"**

**TBC**

**Minako: So how is it!?**

**Utau: I'm not in it!!!!**

**Minako: You will be and will have a pair too!!!!**

**Utau: WHO!? IS IT IKUTO!?**

**Ikuto: NO WAY!!!**

**Minako: Nope not Ikuto….**

**Ikuto: *smirks* sooo strawberry kitten is falling at me?**

**Amu: *blush* s-shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kyo: yo!!! *HI5***

**Minako: YO~ *HI5***

**Everyone: *sweat dropped***

**Minako: WHAT!? Btw please review weeee~ R&R&R = read, relax, and review will ya?(sorry if it short! waaaaaaaaaaaa)  
**


	4. Tickets to Funfair?

Minako: Hai Minna! How are you? Fine? Hey there is something missing here…

Ran: I'm FINEEE

Miki: ….No….

Suu: What's missing desu???

Minako: ohh… where is the perverted cat boy and Amu?

Tadase: HEY YOU DON'T REMEMBER PUTTING THEM IN ONE CLOSET!!

Minako: Whatever…*noisy screeching noise at the closet* someone do the-

Amu : IKUTO DON'T TOUCH THERE!!!

Minako: …please read and enjoy someone please do the dis-

Ikuto: aww AMU don't resist it…

Minako: Please do the dis-

Tadase: HEY WHATS THAT'S NOISE!!!

Minako: DO THE F*CK*NG DISCLAIMER ALREADY!!!

Everyone: Minako didn't own Shugo Chara and wow she use bad words!!!?

* * *

****

"I THINK I'M FALLING TO IKUTO!!!!" She screamed in her room. (By the way her chara is with Minako…at the balcony)

Minako who was fooling around at the balcony hear this, smiled and said "I already knew it….from the start!"

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Tickets to funfair??**

**

* * *

  
**

_Thinking_

(Authors note)

* * *

On Sunday, Amu is sleeping on her comfortable bed. At last for the whole last three weeks it is the safest day for her because Minako is taking a break from playing pranks. (Minako: it's a tradition…). Then she gets a sudden call.

"Hello…" Amu said sleepily on the phone.

"Hey Amu! I got a funfair tickets do you want to go together?" Minako said hyperly.

"Well let's see…it is a trick?" Amu said suspiciously.

"Are you wanted to make my heart breaks? YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS RIGHT!?" Minako said half screaming at her sleepy friend.

"Oooh that wonderful day is today right? No pranks day! Yes" Amu said in a victorious voice.

"Whatever…so I had two boring ticket…Do you want to go?" Minako now become to feel boring.

"Okay…" Amu agreed but then…_wait a minute?_ She remembers something.

**Flashback**

"Hey Amu… I have two tickets to the funfair this Sunday…so..." Rima words were interrupted by Amu.

"Wow! Tickets to funfair!? You want me to go with you?" Amu said with sparkling eyes.

"Actually I can't go…I'm giving you this ticket…you can invite whoever you want ok? BYE!" Rima goes into her car and wave good bye to Amu

**End of Flashback**

_Okay…now Minako got two tickets and NOW I GOT TWO TICKETS so that's make four tickets?_ Amu thought.

"Yo princess" A cat-like-boy pop out from nowhere behind Amu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Amu screamed like she sees a ghost! (Minako: Great! My ears…)

"Hey don't scream like that…it's not like I'm going to rape you?" Ikuto said and smirk that make Amu blush a trillion shade of red on her cheek. It's lucky her parents and Ami was not at home.

Amu began to think of an idea…._This going to be F.U.N…_she smile devilishly as she said that.

"Hey Ikuto!" Amu said.

"What?" Ikuto asked.

"Minako invite me to go to the funfair and she had two tickets…" Amu told Ikuto.

"So…?" Ikuto looks rather confused.

"But….accidentally Rima gave me two more tickets as she can't go to the funfair…"

"And….?"

"And…will go to the funfair and ask your friend also?" Amu smiled at Ikuto.

Ikuto who sighed as he knew what his strawberry kitten had planned said "Okay he is here anyway…"

"WHAT!?" Amu was shocked by another well make it… a dog-like-boy pop out beside Ikuto and said "Yo"

"Why are you two near my house..?" Amu asked.

"We're boring" They both said.

Amu sighed "Now go and get ready or do you two want to go with this shabby clothes?"

"May I change with you Amu?" Ikuto asked Amu with a naughty smirk.

"N-N-NO!!!" Amu shouts at Ikuto and pushed him out of her room.

-While Amu changing clothes and Ikuto and Kyo had change their clothes and waiting for Amu-

"Jeez girls sure change clothes slow…" Kyo complaint.

"It's a waste I can't see her changing…" Ikuto sighed. (Minako: PERVERT ALERT!!)

"Doesn't it seem weird she asks me to go with you two…? I mean I don't want to interrupt you date…" Kyo begins to feel confused. (Minako: He didn't know yet haha)

"You will see…." At this moment the BIG question in Ikuto's mind is

_**Why Amu ask me to go too… I thought she hate me? She didn't even prevent me from going…?**_

But then he smirks.._.__**It can be an interesting day…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

TBC

* * *

Minako: HAHAHAHA…the funfair chapter will be later on I'm writing it!

Ikuto: Wow?

Minako: Erm Welcome back!?

Amu: *pale face*

Minako: here Amu I got this product call pepper spray…take it *pity her*

Amu: THANKS A LOT!!* touch*

Ikuto: Shit!!!

Minako : I'm sleepy? NO! *WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER*

Everyone : She is crazy!

Minako : Whatever!!!

Ikuto : Amu give me the pepper spray!

Amu : NO WAY *RUNS*

Minako: So dear readers please read and review and please remember to relax your mind and let go of your stress blah blah blah

Ran, Miki, Suu: Hit the green button /desu (it means review!!!)


	5. Funfair fun

Minako: Hello guys! Here is the new chapter! *sneeze*

Amu: Are you okay?

Minako: I'm fine just a slight fever…

Kyo: -__- who asked you to play in the rain?

Minako: *stuck out tongue* who cares!?

Everybody: If you're sick who will do the chapters?

Minako: ……whatever……now now please do the disclaimer somebody?

Everybody: *looks away*

Minako: *takes out machine gun* Do you think I'm not this hyper when I'm sick!?

Kuukai: Minako didn't own Shugo Chara if she owns it we doom!

* * *

"You will see…." At this moment the BIG question in Ikuto's mind is

_**Why Amu ask me to go too… I thought she hate me? She didn't even prevent me from going…?**_

But then he smirks.._.__**It can be an interesting day…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 5 – Funfair's fun**

**

* * *

  
**

_Thinking_

(Author's note)

* * *

Minako is waiting for her friend at the funfair._ Jeez she is so late!_ She thought.

"I'm sorry we're late..." Amu said as she panted.

Minako feel a sudden shiver behind her back. She knew who it is.

"Erm Amu…? You invite this idiot? Not Ikuto but this idiot?" Minako said pointing at no other people than Kyo.

"Well Rima gave me two extras tickets…?" Amu said as she smiled.

_Ohhh Amu…you will get it from me ._Minako thought then she smirks as she looks at the watch.

"Well let's get going…" Minako said as she walked boringly.

As they began to walk, each of them had something in mind…

_Boring… Which I could prank someone…_ Minako thought.

_HAHA Minako had got her punishment from me_ Amu confidently thought. (Minako: No Amu…you're TOO confident…)

_Why am I here anyway?_ Kyo looks confused.

_I which I could hug Amu…_ Ikuto smirked.

Then Minako stops at the roller coaster. She had sparkles in her eyes.

"Amu…! Let's ride that!" She said as she tugging Amu's shirt.

"N-no!!!" Amu refused.

"Awww please!!!!" Minako do a puppy eyes that anyone can't resist.

"…Okay…" Amu said in defeat.

"You guys should ride it too!" Minako said hyperly (Minako: Is that a word?) as she dragged the boys towards the ride.

=In the roller coaster (Minako: it didn't move yet) =

Amu POV

Oh My God. This is soo terrifying! I think I'm going to faint… I am sitting beside Ikuto and we get THE FRONT SIT!? Minako is pouting because she had to sit beside Kyo who just look calm. Then the ride is m.o.v.i.n.g. **God save me.**

Ikuto POV

Amu's face looks pale. I knew she is scared riding this. She does look cute when she is scared. My friend is sitting behind me and just looked bored because he is bored. The ride is moving and I began to smirk._** This is interesting**_.I thought

Normal POV

The super fast ride began to move and Amu is rather scared. Minako seem happy like she never rides it well…she never rides it actually... Ikuto looks rather pleased because Amu is hugging him. Kyo is chuckling at Minako's reaction.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH" Amu screamed while hugging Ikuto when the roller coaster is going down fast as a cheetah.

"Hey Kyo…" Minako whisper.

"What…?" Kyo asked.

"Can I…hold you for a bit?" Minako asked.

"Okay…" Kyo said.

Minako holds Kyo's hand she IS scared a bit…Kyo is smirking while he looking at Minako's pale face.

"AAAAH" Amu never stop screaming.

"Hey Amu…" Ikuto chuckled as Amu hugged him tighter.

"W-what!?" Amu's face is really pale.

"The ride had stopped…" Ikuto is holding his laughter.

"…Oh…" Amu said as she began to put her Cool and Spicy attitude.

"Amu you know it wouldn't work on me?" Ikuto said as he chuckled.

"W-whatever p-pervert!" Amu said as she stuttered a lot!

Minako hold her stomach and laugh at Amu. "HAHAHA it's hilarious to see you screaming after the ride had stopped!"

Amu blushed and said " Well it's not that it is just me screaming!"

"It is just you screaming…" everyone said.

After the ride, they began to have a real fun at the funfair then…Minako's eyes are sparkling again…

"Amu…!" Minako tugged Amu's shirt.

"What..?" Amu asked Minako.

"I want to go in there!!" Minako said as she points at the….GHOST HOUSE…

"Oh shit…!" Amu said as she feels that she is being dragged by Minako.

=In the ghost house=

The visitor of the ghost house have to walk two by two and as the author's command Amu had to walk with Ikuto while Minako is walking with…a pale face Kyo??

Suddenly a bloody vampire began to popped out from who cares where? Making Amu screamed and jumped at Ikuto. But wait a minute! Somebody else is scared… It is Kyo… He is phobia of ghost house. He holds Minako hands tightly and closes his eyes.

"…I'm here haha don't worry it's a fake ghost" Minako is assuring Kyo it is okay.

When they had gone out of the ghost house MUAHAHAHA (Minako: it is the sound effect sorry) Amu is still hugging Ikuto and Kyo had let his hand out of Minako hand.

"Amu…you really like hugging me huh?" Ikuto said as he smirked.

Amu who had began to realize their position jump back and blush "N-no pervert!!!"

"Denial…" Kyo and Minako said together at Amu.

"Whatever…" Amu said.

They had real fun at they and Amu blush about 100th time when she is near Ikuto. The time to go back home had arrived.

"Bye…I really had fun this day…at least I am not bored in this no-pranking-day" Minako smiled as she walk home.

"Bye dude" Kyo said at Ikuto.

Now left Ikuto and Amu alone I repeat ALONE at the street.

"Hey…" Ikuto said.

"Huh…" Amu looks at Ikuto.

"I will walk you home okay." Ikuto said.

"Okay…" Amu blushed.

There was a dead silenced along the way to Amu's home. No one wants to talk about anything. At last they reached Amu's home and stopped at her doorstep.

"So I had fun today…thanks for the invite" Ikuto said as he began to walk away.

"W-wait" Amu grabbed him and kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you"

Amu quickly ran into her house and closed her door leaving Ikuto looks confused. Ikuto smile and blush a bit.

"It should be me to say thank you" He said and walked home smiling.

And if you all were wondering where the charas are is! They're 'playing' with Ami!

* * *

TBC

* * *

Minako: *grins*

Kyo: HEY! How you know my phobia?

Minako: I didn't ask your sis about it…

Ikuto: Why the kiss must be on the cheek?

Amu: PERVERT *blush*

Ikuto: What are you thinking kitten?

Amu: *blush*

Ran: Hey….

Minako: What did y'all play with Ami?

Yoru: ….a nightmare for us nya…

Minako: Okay… please rate and review ^^

Temari: OR ELSE


End file.
